Pain of the Young
by cold meadow
Summary: Life is something that people cherish, they worship, some cultures and religions around the world bow down to Life. I hate Life.And Life hates me. Rated T for angst, and some language.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ****"Mum, can I please have Twilight"**

"**No, you can have Harry Potter"**

"**Really?" *Excitement***

"**No"**

_**So this is a Volturi story, mostly centred on Jane. Jane's POV. Did I tell you how much I love reviews? Well I do, please review! (:**_

Life is something that people cherish, they worship, some cultures and religions around the world bow down to Life.

I hate Life.

And Life hates me.

If Life liked me I wouldn't be in this position, I wouldn't be the monster they fear most if Life gave me a chance, but why should it?

I have committed sin, Murder, Greed, Hatred.

"Jane!" I heard my brother say loudly from miles away,  
"Leave me alone, Alec" They wouldn't leave me alone, would they ?

"Aro wants' to see you" He's getting closer. Sigh,

"Tell him I have personal errands to attend to"

I felt him put his hand on my shoulder, it felt warm, he had just fed, but to any person, hi hand would be freezing cold,

"Doesn't look like it, c'mon sis," I growled, I hate it when he called me 'sis' "you can't just keep on hating yourself, learn to love this life" He said cheerfully, obviously happy with his 'learn to love this life' line, well it was going to take a lot more than that to reign me in from my self hatred, I put on a happy face and pretend I love what Aro created me into, but deep inside I hate it. Only Alec and Aro knew what I was going through. I sighed and turned to leave my little pond I was sitting at for more than three days, which I had created at some deserted place, which looked dead, sort of matched my feelings. I grabbed the dark grey cloak that Alec had strewn on his forearm, - yes, I am wearing human clothes – put it on, and ran with Alec, our cloaks flying out behind us, to the Volturi castle, which has been my home for two-hundred years now. I went through the familiar sewage passages and into the elevator, where 'The marriage of Figaro' by Mozart was playing softly in the background, and grabbed Alec's hand, which I did pretty much everyday. The doors opened on the floor we were not supposed to be on, and Caius stepped in,

"Jane, it's good to see you, you were gone to long"

"It was only a few days, master"

"I see, and what were you doing, if I may ask?"

"Just attending some errands, I would rather not talk about it, master" I heard Alec scoff in the back ground,

"If you wish" But I could see the curiosity burning in his eyes, the floor opened with a 'ding' and me and Alec stepped out.


	2. Chapter 2 : Place of Peace

**Second Chapter, finally! I hope you enjoy this series, because I love writing them.**

**Please review!**

"Jane, my dear!" I saw Aro walking over to me, and he pulled me into a hug, "Where were you? I was worried"

"No need to be worried, master, I can care for myself" I said, as a slight innuendo, to stop everybody caring for me,

"I bet you can" I heard some one grumble angrily; "She would probably just hurt someone that tries to ruin that."

I suddenly got angry, and concentrated on where the mumbles came from, and saw Heidi, I suddenly smiled at her, and she screamed, I laughed, Aro scolded me,

"Oops, accidents happen, right?"

"Use you gift for trespassers, not friends" Aro said as if he were my father,  
"Friend?" I scoffed, and turned to the hall to my compartment of the castle, as humans call it 'bedroom' and plunked down on my comforter, and thought about hurting Heidi, I knew it wasn't a good thing to do and I should have never done it, and I was suddenly ashamed of my actions, I need to get out. I pulled off my cloak and placed it on the comforter, and flew open my window and went out the window, careful to rip my black cotton dress that I had decided to wear, and flew out my window, to go to my secret place of peace, my little pond.

**I'm sorry that was extremely short, I just decided to write a chapter and I had two minutes before I had to leave to go to some thing, I'm not sure. **

**I really wish you could review, and tell me what you think! I have to say good reviews make my day, no seriously, they do! And I have no ideas for what should happen next, so please help me out!**

**Love ya! 3**

**- Jessicarh **


	3. Chapter 3 Life

**Heeeeey I'm back with the third chapter :) Finally, sigh. ****So yer. Nothing else to say. **

I sighed and let the cold wind blow on my face whilst I played with the dead grass in my little meadow-slash-clearing. I stood up from where I was laying, and walked over to the little pond which was a home to several goldfish, and softly touched the surface, watching the water ripple around where my finger had came in contact with the cold water. Another gust of wind blew in my direction and I sniffed at the air like an animal, I can smell moister, which a human could easily pick up, but it was less subtle with my senses. I heard the rain droplets before I felt them; I heard the whooshing of the air around the individual droplets as they fell down on my face which was inclined towards the gray sky. I heard the light footsteps of my brother behind me, once again, and he grabbed my shoulders lightly, pulling me into a hug; that's what I needed, a hug.

"Learn to live this life" He once again murmured into my ear, and I broke away from him,

"I don't want to live this life. I want to live the life I never got to have, but I can't, and it pains me to know I never will" I whispered desperately, desperate to live a human life,

"To me, Jane, You are normal, you have the life our parents would've wanted us to live" He argued lightly to me,

"You think they wanted us to live a life of a monster, things of sin, I shant think so"

He smiled sweetly,

"No, they would've wanted us to stick together, stay united, as a family. Stay faithful, Jane"

With those words I broke into tearless sobs, which reminded me more of what I was.

Alec pulled me into another brotherly hug, and rubbed my back, which the fabric stuck to my skin, because the rain had soaked my clothes, and his cloak,

"Shh, Jane, it's okay, you'll be okay"

"We'll be okay" I corrected him, and pulled away. The rain was running down his face, over his straight nose, down his full lips, and off his chin, and onto the soaked ground, which had puddles of muddy water in patches all over the small land I called my home, because home was a place that you felt the most comfortable. The rain's smell was almost overpowerful, but it comforted me. I loved the rain, because the sight was beautiful, and I could relate to the rain.

The rain was beautiful, and comes out when it feels free when it pours from the clouds above us, as a result of the clouds becoming crowed with so many other rain droplets.

I was beautiful, and I felt free when I came to my pond from the castle, because the Volturi Castle was too much for me.

I felt free now.

**Okay guys. I hoped you like that chapter, because I enjoyed writing it.**

**C'mon, the green review button is dying to be clicked, move the cursor to the button and click the left button on the mouse :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello,**

**I am sorry that I haven't updated my story for a while, but I wont keep writing if I don't get much review's, because I feel that no one is really reading it. So, Yeah.**

**I would like it if I had more review's, I would write more.**

**- Jessicarh.**


End file.
